


I love you, Suga

by hurtbycanonthoughts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtbycanonthoughts/pseuds/hurtbycanonthoughts
Summary: After dating Sugawara for five months, he’s told you countless times that he loved you. You never said it back but he was aware that you felt the same. When you finally feel comfortable enough, you surprise him and the team with the three words you’ve always wanted to say.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	I love you, Suga

There were always going to be “first” things in any relationship, even if it’s as simple as the first time you hug. Of course you were aware of some of the more important things in a relationship. For example, the first time you’ve kissed or the first I love you. Something that you’ve been holding out on for a while.

When you had first come to Karasuno, you were nervous, to say the least. But those nerves didn’t last long when you were introduced to Koshi Sugawara who thankfully was in the same year as you. He was the first friendly face to your new school and you had no doubt that you’d become good friends. He eventually introduced you to three of his friends, Sawamura Daichi, Azumane Asahi, and Shimizu Kiyoko who all were second years as you were. The five of you were basically inseparable, especially you and Suga and the other three knew it. Daichi would occasionally tease you both for always being seen together but nothing more ever seemed to come from the group. That was until a few weeks before the beginning of your third year, Sugawara had told you that he had feelings for you and asked you to be his girlfriend. To which you happily accepted because you also had feelings for the setter.

By the time you started your third year, you agreed to help Kiyoko with managing the Volleyball club anytime you were available or until they could get a permanent manager. Things had come by quickly with the team and you were definitely impressed with all of the first years. Even though two of them did technically make the principal’s wig fly off. Your relationship with Sugawara was going well and everyone on the team loved having you around especially since you got along with everyone. Yes even Tsukishima. Before every game, no matter if it was a practice game with his team or with other schools, he always gave you a quick kiss and said that he loved you. Three words you’ve never said back to him even if you both know that you wanted to say it back and did love him.

This went on for months. He’d say he loved you, you’d give him a kiss to show you felt the same, and you two moved on. When they were invited to the training camp with the Tokyo teams, Coach Ukai had asked if you’d help out in case they needed an extra hand. You wouldn’t ever dream to say no, so you happily accepted the invitation and went with the team. You had seemed to get along with the other teams as well, especially Nekoma and Fukurōdani. Karasuno seemed to notice how well you and Bokuto got along and some members would joke that Suga had competition. Of course you both would roll your eyes at the team and you reassured Suga that you were only friends in case it bothered him.

* * *

On the fourth day of the camp, you sat and watched Akaashi, Bokuto, Kuroo, and Tsukishima practice. Occasionally you’d speak to Lev as he was laying on the ground but besides that, you were pretty quiet. After a few minutes, the teasing that was originally aimed at Tsukki, went to you. It didn’t take long for them to make jokes about your relationship with Sugawara but you weren’t close to prepared for the question Kuroo would ask.

“Have you even told him that you loved him back?” It was a simple and lighthearted question but it made you stop and begin thinking. A long silence followed before Akaashi had decided to break it, not sure if you were comfortable. “You probably shouldn’t ask something like that. She looks a bit uncomfortable.” Before Kuroo could respond you quickly shook your head and interjected between the group. “No it’s ok, it didn’t bother me. I was just thinking about the question. But no, I haven’t told him yet. I’m kind of scared and not ready to say it.” 

Admitting something like that seemed silly. There was no reason to be scared to tell Suga that you loved him back. He made it aware of how much he loved you but, it didn’t help ease any of your nerves. The guys began to reassure you that you should take your time and do it when you're ready, something you were already planning to do. But for some reason, it made you feel a lot better. In an attempt to change the subject off of your relationship with Karasuno’s setter, you asked if they’d teach you a few things.

* * *

It was the last game of the Prefectures and you knew how stressed and worried your friends were. They had come such a long way from the start of their season and you were proud of them. You eventually stopped going to their practices, wanting them to be as focused as possible. You even helped the team with any homework they needed help with because they too focused on the upcoming games to pay attention in class. You hadn’t gone to any of the games besides the Seijoh match, wanting to know which team would go against Shiratorizawa.

It was before the match when you found your friends. Daichi was currently speaking to Yui so you decided to talk to the other teammates. Hinata was the first to greet you and you began wishing them luck and told them how proud you were. When they began heading in, you gently took Suga’s hand and asked if you could speak to him really fast. He told the group that he’d catch up and you took notice that his friends had stopped and were definitely eavesdropping on the conversation you two were about to have. Even Tsukishima was waiting, silently encouraging you for what you were about to do.

“Is everything ok?” Sugawara sounded worried, not sure what you’d want to talk to him about. A quick nod of your head seemed to reassure him enough that he visibly relaxed. “Ok so I probably could’ve just waited to do this until after the game but I just wanted to say that I’m really proud of you guys and I know you’ll beat Shiratorizawa.” You began and when he went to respond you quickly told him to wait since you weren’t finished. “I’ll be in the stands, so make me proud ok? If you’re worried about anything, the team and I are always going to be here for you.”

Suga didn’t say anything at first, instead hugging you tightly and kissing your forehead. “Thank you. That means a lot to me.” He said and as he went to pull away, he finally heard the words he had hoped you'd say. “I love you, Suga.” If he wasn’t aware that his teammates were there and literally cheering for the two of you, he probably would’ve started crying. Instead he opted in giving you a gentle kiss and hugging you again. After some time Daichi unfortunately told him that it was time to head in so he pulled away and you wished the boys luck again.

You had definitely boosted the teams morale and they knew it. They were going to win for them and for you.


End file.
